Lost Girl
by prongswhatthefuck
Summary: Willow has made the choice to stay in Neverland with Peter Pan. She is the first Lost Girl and these are the stories of the many adventures that she will have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So I do not own Peter Pan, Mr. Smee, Captain Hook, Tigerlily, Tinkerbell, Pixie Hollow, or any lost boy characters. I am coming up with my own lost boy names/people but some may be the same and those are mine but the same name. Neverland is not mine just a place I like to go. Please leave comments and suggestions! **

**Backstory: Wendy never happened, neither did Jane. Willow is the first girl, the first Lost Girl.**

Chapter 1

Willow leaned back, bouncing on the toes of her feet, ready to spring. She heard the snap of the rubber band gun and took off running. She pushed the dirt farther and farther behind her. The lost boy's cheers were becoming fainter. She nearly tripped on a small rock that she had failed to notice but she caught herself at the last minute. Running barefoot wasn't easy, but Willow was used to it, Neverland was hardly a place for shoes. She steadied her breath and glanced up; Peter was flying above her, casually chewing on an apple and positioning himself in a stance like he was lying on a couch except there was nothing but air beneath him.

"You can stop if you want to ya know" He said in a cocky voice, and then he took a sassy bite out of his apple. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Never." Willow replied sprinting faster. She was almost to the lost boy hut. She could make it, but she needed to distract Peter.

Willow looked at the sky, searching for the flying boy. When she spotted his fiery red hair she called out "Oh Peter!" In a flirtatious way. "Can't we take a break and go for a swim?" All of the sudden Peter Pan flew out from behind the branches of a tree. He hesitated. Willow persisted "Just for a minute!" He bit his lip "Alright, just for a minute,"

Peter flew down next to Willow and they walked to Havendish stream together. The water was so cool and blue; it almost seemed like a photo-shopped picture. They walked over to the changing area, where they kept their bathing suits for those hot summer days when you don't want to go all the way back home.

_I still can't believe I'm here_ thought Willow. It had been 7 months since Willow first arrived at Neverland. Peter found her running away to London from her wretched foster parents. He took her to Neverland, showed her the Lost Boys and became their 1st Lost Girl, a title she wore with pride.

Peter splashed Willow playfully, snapping her out of her trance. She waded into the water and splashed him back. He climbed on a nearby rock and made a lunge for her. She moved out of the way at the last second, causing Peter to do a cringe-worthy belly flop.

"Uhhhh" Peter said as he hit the surface. When he stood up a huge red mark covered his whole body.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, half laughing half actually caring. She knew he was ok though, he always bounded back fast.

Peter Pan smiled "Yup I'm great. And I do believe that we have a race to get back to?" _Crap! He remembered! _Willow thought. She knew she had to act fast or Peter would get the head start. They narrowed their eyes at each other and took of toward the changing area. They flung their clothes over their suits as fast as they could. Willow had barely made it out before Peter was hot on her tail.

Willow had flown many times before but now she felt as if she didn't need magic! She practically glided over the long blades of grass and over all of the insects that watched the race from below. The Lost Boy Hut was in sight, unfortunately so was Peter. Willow counted down the steps, 20 feet…15…12...9…4…2… Willow ran straight into the hut and jumped on her and Peter's bed. Strangely, Peter was already in bed, finishing up his apple. He then threw it into the trash chute that led to the big pile of waste outside where the lost boys liked to play King of the Hill.

"How did you…" Willow began.

"Magic" Peter winked. He pulled his cap down over his eyes, indicating that he was going to take a nap. Willow was just now realizing how hard she was breathing and she decided on settling down for a nap as well. Before she did she glanced around at the room. It wasn't much, just a very large hollowed out tree trunk. Bunk beds lay at the opposing wall for all 12 of the lost boys. Stairs with a slide next to it led to the upper part of the house. The bathroom was up there (A glorified porta potty) and so was the fighting deck, where the lost boys liked to practice fighting off pirates. Various knickknacks were lying around the floor. Fairy dust, shark teeth, human skull, telescope, and Peter's favorite, a stolen Captain James Hook hook. Yes it wasn't much, but it was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow awoke from her nap to a small boy in an all back bear skin was suspended on a rafter over her body. "Ruddy, what are you doing?" Ruddy smiled then his baby fat face changed to a panic. He started shaking from the ropes he was hanging from. He fell and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed, she peered off the bed and saw Ruddy sitting on the floor laughing.

"Again! Again!" He cheered. Willow smiled. She turned over to check to see if Peter was still napping, oddly enough, he wasn't. Willow got out of bed, petted Ruddy on the head and walked to the bathroom. She peered her head in the doorway only to find that Tike was coming through the window, bottom first.

"Tike, what are you doing?" He jumped and hit his head on the window frame. Because he was the oldest, Willow didn't worry too much about a little bump. She was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Just… uh… experimenting new emergency routes!" Tike said scratching his head. Willow was skeptical and she displayed that though her eyebrows. One was raised in a sarcastic manner while the other one was stern.

"Why would we be coming in the hut instead of out?" Tike was silent. "Is there a big party tonight with the Indians that you want to prepare to sneak in for?" Willow knows about the Indian party. The Indians throw it every year to celebrate the beginning of summer, this would be Willow's first, her and Peter had been invited and they planned on going. Tike was the oldest, forever around his teens, and was always trying to hook up with Indian girls.

"What? No…I would never!"

"Can it, you have to babysit tonight."

"Why can't Forest? He's the second oldest! It's not fair that you get to go and find love and I don't! You're only 17!"

"And you're 15! And you are staying home tonight!"

"Fine!" Tike stormed out. He reminded Willow of her at that age, thinking she was cool and old and all that. Tike passed Peter on the slide downstairs. Peter had a loaf of bed in his mouth and another basket of fruits and vegetables. Willow met him halfway on the stairs and asked him "What's all this for?" She grabbed the bread out of his mouth to let him speak.

"We are going on a picnic!" Peter turned and headed back down the stairs and out the door. "Grab the blanket off our bed won't you Willow?" He called over his shoulder. Willow yanked the hand woven sheet off the bed and chased Peter through the door. When she caught up with him she slowed down to a walk.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I already told you, on a picnic!"

"Yes, but where?" Willow pried.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" They walked and walked and walked. Willow turned and sighed, the Lost Boy Hut was no longer in sight and they had been walking for what seems like forever and she still had to get ready for tonight's party!

Peter started to walk up Galager's Peak, the tallest mountain in Neverland. When you were at the top you could see all of Neverland, and seemingly the world. This was the first place Peter had taken Willow when she first arrived. The duo climbed the mountain until the reached a flat portion nearest to the top. The point was so steep there's no way two people could even stand on it at the same time! But this area right here was perfect for a picnic.

Peter and Willow laid down the blanket and set up the goodies that Peter had brought.

"Now" Willow began, getting settled. "What's all this for?"

Peter sat down next to Willow and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Happy 6 month anniversary!" Willow grinned. _He had remembered! _ It had been 6 months since Peter and Willow started dating, Peter was always the surprise type but never too romantic.

"This is amazing!" Willow said. She leaned towards Peter. He finished the distance and their lips met. It was a soft kiss that gradually intensified. When they finished they started to eat the prepared sandwiches that Peter had brought.

"Pixie Hollow's finest!" Peter exclaimed.

Pixie Hollow is the home to many fairies in Neverland. They each have talents and the baking talents make the best food you will ever taste. Peter Pan knows one particular fairy very well. Tinkerbell is a tinker fairy and she has a short temper. Willow hasn't met her yet but she does know of Pixie Hollow.

They sat there talking and finishing their picnic. When the high sun began to move a little lower Willow said "Peter we better be getting back if we want to make it to the party before sunset!" They cleaned up, folded the blanket and began walking the long trek.

"We might not make it back if we walk…" Peter said, hinting at something.

"Are you saying we should fly?" Willow smiled excitedly. She had only flown a couple of times and never without Peter's help.

Peter grabbed Willows hand and rose 2 feet off the ground. Willow bent her knees and jumped, meeting Peter in the air.

The two rose higher and higher and they soared above the mountains and trees, all the way back to the Lost Boy Hut.

When they touched down Willow immediately yelled "SOAP!" Which meant that she had called the bathroom. 1 bathroom to 14 people could get annoying, especially because Willow was the only girl.

"That is no fair! You take showers that convince me that I will grow old before you're done!"

Willow laughed at his dumb joke but remained faithful to the "dibs" rules. "I said it first and all you have to do is change."

"Make it quick" Peter mumbled.

"Round up the boys while I'm going won't you?" Willow sauntered off to take up all the hot water.

Peter went around the hut to the trash pile that the Lost Boys frequently played on. He found Bumbers and Bilt, the twins, sitting on top of the mound.

"Where is everyone fellas?" Peter asked them.

"They're off at the lagoon pranking the mermaids or sometin" Bilt replied.

"Ya and after the mermaids it's the pirates, Hooks gonna get it!" Bumbers cheered. Bilt elbowed him hard in the side.

"Ow! What's that for?" Bilt leaned over and whispered in Bumber's ear.

"Whadaya mean he's not supposed to know about the attack?" This comment earned Bumbers another blow to his stomach.

"Just shut your mouth dummy!" Bilt yelled.

"What do you mean an attack on the pirates?" Peter asked moving closer to the twins.

"He was just joking!" Bilt explained.

"Ya, just joking…" Bumbers mimicked.

"Boys, tell me right now where they are!"

There was a pause held by Bumbers and Bilt.

"Now!" Peter yelled.

"They're at the cove!" The twins shouted in unison.

Peter hardly had the time to say anything else besides "Tell Willow where I'm going!" before he ran from the hut towards the cove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think about my story so far!**

Chapter 3

Willow had just wrapped her towel around her body when Bumbers and Bilt came sauntering from around the corner.

"Willow! Peter's not here and he wanted us to tell you where he is."

"Which is where?"

"Down at the cove." Bilt said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Willow looked out the window, it was almost sunset. "How can he just leave me like this? The party starts in like 1 hour!"

Willow went back into the bathroom, slamming the door in Bumbers and Bilt's face. She came back out a couple of seconds later dressed in jeans, a tan shirt, and a towel on her head.

"You two come with me." She dragged the boys outside then let go. "Stay close, I don't want to loose you." Towel on her head she strode off towards the cove with the twins trailing behind her.

When Peter arrived at the cove he saw the rest of the Lost Boys perched behind a massive rock, whispering and pointing at a nearby pirate ship. Peter snuck up behind the boys who were too busy being distracted to notice.

"Whatcha doing?" Peter asked coolly.

All the boys turned around and gaped.

"Peter! We were just…" Snugg exclaimed.

"Save it. What are you guys thinking?" Peter demanded.

"Well you've been so busy with Willow and you haven't really had time to deal with Hook so we thought that we would help you out a bit…" Spoke up Forest, a bit shyly.

"Guys! Come on! Really? I have not been too busy to scheme. And Hook is not you're fight to fight. I want all of you to march straight…" But Peter couldn't finish his sentence because Willow came bursting through the thick foliage with Bumbers and Bilt not far behind.

"Peter!" She howled. Every boy's face turned to true terror. "How on earth could you think that it would be okay to just leave me like that without another word? I mean come on it' just comm-" But before she could get out another word of her rant a cannonball soared closer and closer to the very rock that everyone but Willow was ducking behind.

"Everyone duck n' cover!" Peter commanded. All at once, everyone scurried to hide in shrubs and behind all other rocks that weren't the target of the fire. Peter and Willow ran off together and hide behind a massive Oak Tree.

"You don't think me yelling gave away our hiding place, do you?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Well Willow, you didn't have to yell! I was just trying to prevent this situation!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Captain Hook's pirate ship loomed closer to the shore. Peter made a bird call with his mouth. It was the secret code for the boys that meant to meet up wherever the sound was heard. The boys crawled low on the floor until the reached the big Oak Tree, which was more than enough cover for all of them.

"Okay boys-" Peter began.

"Mhmm." Willow cleared her throat.

"And girl." He said, looking at her. "Hook is not going to just go away so we need to have an attack." And then quiet murmurs filled the undergrowth and the group began to plan.

**Hey, sorry about the short chapter but I will have the part 2 tomorrow. I just wanted to post this and leave a little suspension. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I'm not just that into this story, so I think I might just stop with this one. I am considering writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. But if you want me to finish, I will, but you have to leave a review.**

Chapter 4

"Okay, so everyone knows what they're doing right?" Silent nods showed that everyone approved of Peter's plan. They all dispersed into their appropriate spots and waiting for Peter's call. Cannonballs continued to hurl towards their cover. As if the birds themselves were singing, Peter let out a glorious imitation of a Northridge Blue. The group grabbed their hollow weeds and crawled into the water. Trying to create the least amount of ripples possible as they traveled through the water, underneath the surface. They swam, unnoticed until they reached the bottom of the boat. They flashed the mirror that Tike had brought at the shore. Peter saw the signal and flew up into the sky. He zoomed right over to the boat, landed and knocked on Captain Hook's office door. Captain Hook sleepily came out of his room.

"Whatdaya want?" He stammered, not noticing that it was his biggest enemy (besides the crocodile) was standing right in front of him.

"I suppose I cup a' tea would be lovely." Peter said casually. Hook finally noticed that Peter was finally standing there.

"Wh- What? Peter Pan!" Hook stammered.

"Fancy seeing you here, why it's a beauti- "

But Peter couldn't finish his sentence because Hook had drawn his sworn and had advanced towards him. But Peter was quick; he easily evaded his stab and countered with a jab. While the two were dueling, Hook's crew took notice. They dropped whatever they were doing around the ship and slowly advanced towards them. Just when Peter was about to be outnumbered by a whole crew, the Lost Boys and Willow crawled onto the ship from the bottom and sneaked onto the top deck.

"Now!" Willow yelled.

"Aghhh!" The Boys yelled. Swords poised above their head, they charged at the mass crowd surrounding Peter.

Willow smirked as she watched the lost boys attack with confidence. She was so fortunate that Peter had found her in her foster home. She was miserable at _Madam Herr's Home for Loved Children. _She will always remember the cruel treatment she received there. One toe out of line and Miss Herr would send you to gutter cleaning then bed with no meals for the next 3 days. The food wasn't spectacular, it was more or less gruel, and the beds were harder than sleeping on rocks. Whatever you would call that place it wasn't home, this was home. After all, home is where the Lost Boys battle with evil pirates, right?

Willow was just finishing up her reminiscing as Juggs came running up. "Willow! Aren't you going to help us with Hook and his crew?"

"No, yeah, I am. Let's do this!" And she took Juggs outstretched hand and ran to join the scene at the front of the ship.

On her way she almost lost her head as an obviously drunk crewmember swung his sword around aimlessly. _That was a close one_. Willow thought. _I better be more careful. _She moved closer to Peter, where he was fully immersed in a head-to-head combat with Captain James Hook. She reached the bow, merely 5 feet from the intense battle. Willow leaned against a nearby pole supporting a sail.

"_Knead_ some help?" She asked, casually.

"Nope I'm _golden."_ Peter smirked.

"I'd watch out for the _right _hook if I were you."

"I'll make sea of it."

Hook whipped his head between Willow and Peter, trying to decipher the code. "Will you shut up and fight me ya bloke!" He shouted at Peter making a threatening stab, which Peter easily evaded. He then kneaded Hook in the stomach and stabbed his golden hook into the side of the boat so Hook couldn't move. Willow moved to the right side of Hook, while Peter moved to the left. They pushed Captain Hook off the side of the boat, where a familiar crocodile slowly swam up.


End file.
